


Whipped Cream

by Purplesauris



Series: Luttes writing prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: For luttes prompt, M/M, Whipped Cream, just a lil something something I whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how each person puts something different on their ice cream? Armin and Eren are polar opposites with their toppings, but that doesn't mean they can't share a little something, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutte/gifts).



> YOU GUYS DONT KNOW HOW LONG IVE BEEN WAITING TO POST THIS OH MY GOD. As always, like the story? hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com

Eren and Armin have a schedule; during the week they go to their respective classes, and once Friday rolls around they gather in their dorm for a movie night filled with junk food. Tonight's movie of choice is i, Robot, mainly because Armin is a huge Will Smith fan and he doesn't like to watch I Am Legend because he likes Samantha too much. The two of them settle on the couch, Armin leaning against Eren while Eren slings an arm around him, holding him close as they cuddle underneath the blanket. 

Armin adores i, Robot, both for the fact that Will Smith is a badass as usual and the fact that it deals with artificial intelligence gaining sentience, something that's interested Armin since he was a child. Eren just likes the movie for the fight scenes, the choreography intrigues him, gives him something to think about. Armin squeaks and jumps in Eren's arms when the robot slams on top of the car, Eren snickering and petting Armin's hair. 

"It's only a movie."

"You and I both know this very well could happen." Eren just shrugs and continues to pet Armin's hair, Armin gradually relaxing in Eren's arms as he immerses himself in the movie once again. They finish i, Robot and move onto Independence Day, Armin plopping himself in Eren's lap with a bowl of freshly made popcorn. Armin distractedly feeds Eren pieces, blue eyes glued to the screen as he watches everything unfold before him. Eren snickers once or twice when Armin jumps and the result is a handful of popcorn being forcefully shoved into his mouth, silencing him as Armin gives him a look. 

Armin can sense Eren's unrest, knowing full well that Eren can't sit through more than two movies in a row before he gets distracted and starts messing with Armin. By the time the credits roll on Independence Day Eren has taken the top portion of Armin's hair out of its ponytail and braided it, fingers working deftly as if he's done this hundreds of times. Eren leaves a small section of hair loose from the braid, weaving it into two smaller braids that hang next to his face. Eren hums in satisfaction at his work as Armin lightly touches the braids, smiling at his boyfriend's lack of attention during a movie. "Did you make me into Thor?"

"Better than Thor." Eren murmurs distractedly, still combing his fingers through the loose hair underneath.

"Mhmm. Time for sundaes?" That gets Eren's attention and he grins, following Armin into the small kitchen, going to grab the bowls and spoons while Armin grabs the ice cream and toppings. Eren scoops out the ice for the two of them, handing Armin a bowl as Eren grabs the sprinkles. He pours sprinkles on, adds nuts and then reaches for the whipped cream, spraying the top of his ice cream with it liberally. Armin doesn't add anything other than strawberry syrup, sticking his tongue out when Eren offers him whipped cream. They eat their cold treats in relative silence, Armin bumping his hip against Eren's. Armin offers Eren and bite and he accepts it, smacking his lips and nodding in approval. 

"Mine's still better." Armin snorts and shakes his head, eyeing Eren's ice cream. While Armin is distracted Eren scoops some whipped cream onto his finger, reaching over and bopping Armin's nose. Armin blinks in shock, staring at Eren with wide eyes. Eren grins back, yelping when Armin smears strawberry syrup across his cheek. "Armin!"

"You started it." Eren's eyebrows shoot up and he sets his bowl down, grabbing the can of whipped cream and stalking towards Armin. "Eren don't-" Armin squeaks when Eren sprays whipped cream on Armin's nose, watching as it slides down his cheek. Armin gasps, and that's when all hell breaks loose. Armin grabs the strawberry syrup and brandishes it in front of him, warding Eren off. Eren grins and depresses the nub, whipped cream shooting out and landing all over Armin; on his clothes, in his hair, on the floor too. Armin's mouth hangs open in shock before his expression drops into one Eren knows very well. 

Armin is wearing his fighting face, and Eren barely has time to close his eyes before strawberry syrup hits him in the face, dripping down slowly. “Oh it’s on!” More gets on Eren's clothes as he steps up and sprays more onto Armin's head, globs dripping down into his cheeks as Armin tries to get away. Armin empties the syrup over Eren's head as Eren pulls Armin into a sticky hug, rubbing his strawberry covered cheek against Armin's as he tries to squirm away. Armin struggles for a while before going limp in Eren’s arms. Eren grunts and tries to hold him up, but as he goes to brace himself his foot slips in a puddle of whipped cream, the two of the falling backwards. Eren lands with an oof as Armin sprawls on top of him, the two of them laughing loudly, Eren’s shirt sticking to Armin’s and peeling away with a wet noise. Eren sits up as they continue to laugh, grinning like fools as they sit covered in ice cream toppings. 

Slowly their laughter dies away and they sit in silence, staring at each other as Armin places his hands on Eren’s shoulders. Armin looks at his goofy boyfriend covered in strawberry sauce and he’s struck by a thought, mouth opening and lips moving without thinking. “You’re really attractive.” Armin blurts out, hand clapping over his mouth in shock as Eren’s face lights up with a grin. 

"I like to think so too. You have better hair though." Armin reaches up to touch the braids sticking to his cheek as his face flushes lightly. They go silent again, and Eren traces Armin's features, eyes moving slowly. From the button nose that Eren loves to wide blue eyes that hold so much more knowledge than Eren would have ever thought possible. To eyebrows that are either furrowed in contemplation or smooth in a relaxed calm that only Armin seems to have mastered, Eren loves it all. He makes sure to show it too; Armin is his rock, he's been there since they were children, he knows Eren better than Eren even knows himself, and Eren can't imagine loving anyone as much as he loves Armin in this moment. Eren cups Armin's cheeks, green eyes searching blue as the quiet of the room surrounds them in a comforting blanket. "I'm in love with you, Armin." 

Armin's lips split into a radiant grin and his eyes shine in happiness. "I love you too, Eren." Eren leans up at the same time Armin leans down, the two meeting in the middle as their lips meld together, moving together softly. Armin's arms are around Erens neck, fingers pressing into his back and tracing patterns over the sticky material. One of Eren's arms is around Armin's waist, the other hand cradling the back of his head despite how sticky his fingers are. Armin's hair is coated liberally in whipped cream, clumping it together in blobs that are just a little bit gross. Eren doesn't care though, pays no attention to the fact that they're covered in sundae toppings when Armin parts his lips with a soft sigh, Eren automatically taking the offer. Eren kisses him slowly, tongue sliding over the roof of Armin's mouth before curling and sliding against his tongue, faintly tasting ice cream and strawberries. 

Eren can hear Armin draw in a breath through his noise, can feel the vibration in Armin's chest as he makes a noise that's music to Eren's ears. Their lips part numerous times with a small smacking sound and little gasps of air before joining once again, Armin holding onto Eren as Eren hugs Armin close, tasting him, touching bare skin with sticky fingers as Armin's shirt is peeled off. Eren loves how petite Armin's waist is, loves the little bit of pudge on Armin's belly, loves the thin arms that hold more strength than someone would think. 

Eren loves Armin's blonde hair, loves how when it's down from its ponytail it cascades down his back, allowing Eren to have all the fun in the world playing with the light strands. Eren loves how he can wrap his arms around Armin and squeeze him close, feel his heart beating in his chest as Armin squeaks at the onslaught of affection. Eren wants Armin to know that he loves him, will continue to love him, has always loved him, and Eren can feel that Armin knows as he grips a handful of Eren’s hair and tugs lightly, a whine leaving his lips when Eren pulls away. Eren cups Armin’s cheek, smiling when Armin covers Eren’s hand with his own and leans into the touch, lips red and a little swollen from Eren nibbling at his lips.

“I love you.” The words are whispered, just loud enough for Armin to hear, but Armin is the only one who needs to hear them, needs to know what they mean to say to Armin. And Armin does, the smile on his face tells Eren so as he closes his eyes and leans into Eren’s hand. 

“I love you, Eren. Can we shower now? As good as you taste, this is really gross.” Eren laughs, the sound bubbling in his chest and filling the room with its light sound. Armin giggles along with Eren, and they both stand up, looking at the floor covered in syrup and melted whipped cream. Eren has found a newfound fondness of strawberry syrup as he kisses Armin again, slow deep kisses that makes Armin’s knees weak.

Armin is breathless when Eren finally lets him go, and with a voice that shakes he admits something to Eren. “I think I like whipped cream now.”


End file.
